


A Royal Morning

by lesbiyinzer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Royal Wedding, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiyinzer/pseuds/lesbiyinzer
Summary: Lena and Kara spend a cozy morning watching the Royal Wedding.





	A Royal Morning

“I don’t know how I let you talk me into this, Kara,” Lena says, rolling her eyes at the sugary syrup that seemed to somehow have gotten everywhere on her hands and...left elbow?

She searches around for a napkin, eyes landing on the “Keep calm and love the monarchy” tea towel that her girlfriend had insisted on buying. “It’s a celebration, Lena!” she’d insisted, stuffing the towel into their basket at Target alongside packages of Twinings tea and digestive biscuits. Finally satisfied she wouldn’t stick to the cushions of Kara’s couch, she throws the towel on the coffee table and picks up her cup of tea and a scone.

“Lena, Noonan’s sticky buns are so much better than the scones you had your chef make. They’re world-renowned!”

“Emily’s scones are authentic. They’re made with actual currants, and the recipe was passed down from her great-great-grandmother, who used to work for the Royal Family. The taste is far more layered than those messy buns.”

“Sticky buns, Lena. Sticky. Not messy. Messy buns aren’t a thing!”

Lena rolls her eyes again, settling back onto Kara’s couch. She’d spent the night (of course), tucked under Kara’s arm, stealing a few hours of sleep before the alarm went off at 4:00am. Her girlfriend bounded out of bed when “God Save the Queen” screamed from her phone, shouting “It’s wedding day, Lee!” Kara insisted on “preparing” a proper English breakfast for them to go with their desserts, returning to her balcony 10 minutes later with enough piping-hot eggs, sausage and bacon, beans, toast, mushrooms, and half tomatoes to feed a small army...or a Super and a Luthor. 

They lay watching the ceremony, wrapped up in each other, with Kara providing a running commentary that Lena pays more attention to than the TV.

“Ooh, there’s Oprah. Do you think she brought Stedman? Or maybe bread, because she loves bread. Ooh, I want another scone, because they won’t be good in a day or two. If there’s one thing I hate, it’s stale bread. Do you think Oprah feels the same way? Or maybe she just has her chef make stale bread into croutons. That’s kind of boring. I’m not a big fan of croutons.” 

“I love Amal Clooney’s dress. She looks gorgeous, and her husband looks handsome, I guess. She’s so accomplished. He’s so lucky!”

“These hats are epic. Do you think there’s a hat dress code? What if you showed up at the wedding wearing a beer hat -- you know, the kind with the straws that looks like a hard hat? Like, if the etiquette was just to wear a hat, technically you’re obeying it.”

“I like Prince Harry’s military outfit better than when Prince William got married. He reminds me of you, you know,” she says.

“Prince Harry, the Duke of Sussex, sixth in line to the crown, reminds you of me? Is it our similar hair? His devastating cheekbones? My time on an aircraft carrier?”

Kara blushes, looking down. “Did you see him? Did you see him when he saw his future bride for the first time that morning? He told her she looked amazing, and then he...he bit his lip.”

“Prince Harry bit his lip, and that’s why I remind you of him?”

“Every time you did it, before we got together, it drove me crazy. And I would always picture you doing it at the most inopportune times.”

Lena raises an eyebrow, smiling. “Oh, really? Like...now?” she whispers as she leans over to kiss her girlfriend. She kisses her sweetly, her hand softly brushing the hair from the blonde’s face, then tilts her head and deepens the kiss. The lay like that, kissing for several moments, before Lena moves her lips to Kara’s neck. Kara closes her eyes, letting herself get lost in the feeling, when suddenly she gently shoves Lena away.

“No! I know you’re not as invested in this wedding as I am, but you are not seducing me with your lips and your hands and your eyebrows!” Kara launches herself off of the couch, in search of another round of breakfast. “It’s just a few more hours, Lee. And then we can do...stuff.”

Kara rolls her eyes as Lena pulls out her phone, already abandoning the future Mr. and Mrs. Meghan Markle, and busies herself in the kitchen making three second breakfasts. As she’s using both her cold breath and heat vision to get the perfect level of crisp on her bacon, she hears a choked sob from the other room, and she upends a ridiculous amount of beans onto the table as she rushes to her girlfriend.

“Lena! What’s wrong?!” She looks around anxiously, expecting a temporal fold or a Fifth Dimensional being or, at the very least, a spider.

“He...He left a chair empty. For his mother. And he picked forget-me-nots in memory of her.”

Kara sits down gently on the couch, octopus-ing herself around Lena, stroking her soft black hair gently.

“I think about us getting married, you know. My mother will be beside herself with shame -- not that I’m marrying a woman, but that I’m marrying a reporter. So common,” Lena chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye. “And our wedding would be perfect, because I’d be marrying you, but there’s one thing I always dreamed of that could never happen. I always pictured my father walking me down the aisle.”

“Oh, Lena,” Kara sighed..

“And I know none of your birth family will be there, either, because your entire home was destroyed. Alex and Eliza will be there, but it’s not the same, so I really shouldn’t even --”

Kara cuts her off with a brief kiss. “My loss isn’t any worse than yours, and it doesn’t make your pain any less real. It’s not a competition. Pain and loss aren’t things that can be measured or compared, you know. And for what it’s worth...I’m sorry I never got to meet him. Lionel, I mean. And I’m sorry he didn’t see the amazing person you’ve become. He would be so proud of you, Lee. So proud.”

Lena breathes deeply, trying to steady herself. 

“Kara Danvers, I don’t know what I did in this lifetime to deserve you, but I’m grateful for it, and I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kara smiles softly, thinking of the ring she found last week in the box of chia seeds she knows Lena thought she’d never find. “Lucky for us, you’ll never have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends.


End file.
